This invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory, and more particularly to a magnetic bubble memory having a prescribed positional relationship between the direction of magnetic bubble transfer and the crystallographic orientation of a magnetic film for magnetic bubbles.
Magnetic bubble memories have been moving toward increase of capacity from 1 M bits to 4 M bits and growth of integration, urging necessity of decreasing the bubble diameter. The decrease of the bubble diameter entails proportional loss in the room allowed for operations such as the magnetic bubble transfer. Various approaches to the solution of this problem have been under way. Improvement of the shape of permalloy pattern is one example. Originating in a concept entirely different from the conventional approaches, this invention has been perfected by elaborate analysis of the dependency of bias margin upon a crystal axis.